Skylight
by gabydayna
Summary: -After Breaking Dawn- Bella falls pregnant with Jasper's baby while she is still married to Edward. Will Edward and Bella survive this? Or is Bella looking for a new man in her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N dis takes part after breaking dawn guyzz.

I was sitting in my bedroom at night. I was lying on my blueish red bed and I was looking at a maroon and grey striped bookcase filled with all my favourite books including new sky, twidark and breaking dusk. The walls in my room were silver and the ceiling was sea-green. I started thinking.

I was married to Edward for 2 years. I'm tired of the same routine.

I got up and got ready for school. Edward helped me down the stairs and I saw some people in our kitchen.  
"Yum, breakfast looks tasty"

In 20 minutes we arrived at Renéesme High School. I knew I was going to be early, because it was only 8:30. I saw Jacob pull up to the school and he said hi to me and Edward. Jacob was wearing a pair of dark jeans and luminous white jordans. (A/N werewolves dont wear tops and omg I luv jordans)

We had science first and I sat beside Jasper. Edward went over to sit beside Jeremy. I was jealous. Why did Edward not sit beside me?

Jasper sent me notes during the whole class. We didn't need to listen because I already knew everything. I was flipping my hair so he'd smell my new shampoo I used. The teacher didn't see us sending notes because he was talking about Romeo and Juliet and looking at the chalkyboard.

We went to lunch then. I sat in between Edward and Alice. Jasper was sitting opposite me. I looked at him and saw him staring at me. We just stared at each other for a long time. Edward and Alice were still talking when we were staring. It was so romantic.

We finished school and then we walked home. It was very sunny. We were sparkling. Jasper was looking extra sparkly.

When we got home, Esme had cooked us dinner. We ate our raw squirrel in silence.

Since we were vamps and didn't sleep, we all watched some movies afterwards. My favourite was vampires suck. The main male, Edward Sullen, was a little weird and stalkerish towards Becca but Jasper was really hot.

After that we all went to our bedrooms. Jasper was really sweet and gave me a hug when we said goodnight. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my squishy pillow.

A/N I hope u guyzz lyked it. No h8rzz! Luv mi fanzz


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. We had a party that night and I couldn't wait. Alice went with me shopping. She was so nice. I felt bad about stealing Jasper from her.

I tried on lots of dresses before I found the perfect one. It was a hot pink tight dress that barely covered my ass. It had a low neckline too. I felt beautiful.

We shopped for shoes and I bought 5 inch heels which were black. Alice called them hooker heels but I liked them.

Alice bought a grey dress that went past her knees. It made her look larger but I didn't say anything. She bought flat nude shoes too and a belt.

We went home after we had finished shopping. We didn't eat because we had to get ready for the party.

We did each others make up. I put sparkly pink eye shadow and red lipstick on Alice. I also put on plenty of foundation because Alice has bad skin.

Alice then did my make up. She put on black eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick to match my shoes. I didn't put on any foundation because I have perfect skin. I felt hot.

A while later

The party started a while later. There were only vampires there and they all looked attractive. I could see Edward talking to Jacob. I was happy.

I felt someone important was coming through the door so I stared at the door. Our eyes met and I stared as he walked into the house in slow motion.

He was looking hot. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt and white trousers.

'Hi,' I said to him when he reached me. He gave me a huge huge. He smelt like spices.

'Hi,' Jasper replied as he broke away from me. 'You look beautiful tonight.' I gave him a flirty smile.

We then danced for a while. It was fun dancing with Jasper - he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. A/N I love that song so much!

Around midnight, Alice interrupted us. She smiled at Jasper before kissing him. It felt like my whole world was crashing in an upwards spiral.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and I started crying. My heart was broken. He knew I was standing right there and he still kissed her.

I heard footsteps entering my room. I looked up. Jasper was standing there, looking like the hunky guy he is.

"What do you want?" I asked him, standing up. He just stared at me for a few seconds more before he spoke. "I broke up with Alice," he told me. I sighed looking at the ground. I was so happy. Alice was my best friend. I looked up at him dreamingly. He looked hot. He had sweat on his forehead.

He stepped closer and our lips met. I felt fireworks. Outside, fireworks were going off. It was so romantic. It was the start of a new year and I couldn't be happier. I gasped with happiness. I suddenly remembered Alice. She was my best friend and now she hates me. I had to sort this out.

Alice was talking to Edward. I knew what I had to do. I walked up to her and called her. She sighed.

The front lawn was cold. I had no shoes on. My socks were wet. Alice was very sad so I hugged her. "I kissed Jasper" I said.  
"Why?"  
"I love him. Sorry."  
"It's ok. I love Edward."  
"OMB I HATE YOU SPOTTY. YOU'RE SO UGLY"

I punched her in the mouth. She started bleeding and crying. She deserves it. Jasper walked out and looked at me. He walked towards me and held my hand.  
'You deserved that spotty' he said. We kissed and more fireworks went off. It was romantic.

We went up to my bedroom. We kissed and then had sex. It was so romantic. I think I love him.

A/N tnk u Jay 4 ur revw n i tried 2 mak dis chap bettr

-Dayna


	3. Chapter 3

A/N k guyzz tankzz 4 al de folowzz n favzz omb i was so hapy.

luv u guyzz so much n il giv u a shout out nw

xoxo

xodreamalittledreamxo

Kiki The Proud Animal Lover

tankzz so much guyzzz

-Dayna

I woke up beside Jasper. I was so happy. I was wearing a short nightdress. It was pink. It had frills on it. My bed was pale black with gold edges.

I had a shower and brushed my hair. I put on shorts and a cropped top. I put on dark brown eyeshadow and hot pink lips. I looked really good.

I had breakfast with Jasper and Edward. I was still tired from the night before. I felt awkward because I slept with Jasper and I was still married to Edward. Edward didn't sleep in my bed. Did he see me and Jasper? Or did he sleep with Alice? What will I do?

We walked to school together. Alice had blood on her face. It was funny. I went over to talk to her. She apologised straight away so we were back friends.

We had science again and Mr. Gilbert was talking about Romeo and Juliet. I was sitting beside Jasper. We held hands. We kissed the whole way through class. It was so romantic.

When we went to lunch after Vampire Studies. It was interesting. I suddenly felt sick and I threw up on Edward. He laughed at me so I punched him.

Then when I was in Languages I threw up again. It was all over Alice. It was funny because she had vomit and blood on her spotty face. She didn't mind. I ran out of school and I bought a pregnancy test. I used it and the test had a little pink cross on it.  
"Oh no, I'm pregnant" I said.

I felt pregnant all of a sudden and my hand felt my stomach. I felt a kick. This is bad. I knew it was Jasper's because we slept together.

A/N plot twist guyzz. Dis is short cos im hangin wiv Gaby 2dai. Luv yaaa  
-Dayna


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok guyzz, u redy? Dis chap is guna b awesum!

I woke up the next morning. I hadn't told anyone I slept with Jasper or I was pregnant. Jasper walked into my room. I was so happy. I jumped out of bed. We kissed.

All of a sudden I knew what I had to do. I had to tell Edward. I went downstairs and I saw him. He was talking to Alice. I was so angry. I knew Alice liked him. Why was she talking to him? He is my husband. I threw the ring on the floor and walked out.

All of a sudden my stomach started to hurt. "Ouch" I said. I think it was the baby. I lay down on the grass and looked at my stomach. It was getting bigger all the time. I looked like I was four months pregnant. I knew I had to tell somebody.

I walked into the house and sat beside Edward. He didn't notice me. "I'm pregnant" I said. Everyone stared at me. I felt awkward. I walked outside.

Jasper followed me outside. I was so happy. He gave me a hug and a kiss. "Everything will be ok" he said. I felt better. He knew how to cheer me up. I looked down at the bump. It was even bigger. I reached down and felt a kick. I was so happy.

All of a sudden I walked inside. Jasper followed me. I walked into the kitchen. Everyone stared at me. They looked at my stomach. I felt scared of what they might say. They didn't say a word.  
"Hi" Alice said.  
I was still angry at her so I ignored her. How dare she talk to my husband?

I took Alice out a while later and talked to her  
"I am pregnant" I said.  
"OMB that's cool" Alice said.  
"I think it's Jasper's" I said.  
"When you had sex with him?" Alice said.  
"Yes" I said.  
"What are you going to do?" Alice said.  
"I don't know" I said.  
"Ok" Alice said.  
"Do you like Edward?" I said.  
"Yes" Alice said.

Edward walked out and I looked at him.  
"I'm pregnant" I said.  
"Cool" Edward said.

Edward walked over to Alice. I was thinking and then Jasper walked over. 'We should set them up' he said. I thought for a while. It didn't seem like a bad idea. I needed to be with Edward now because he will care for the baby. He also has a lot of money. (A/N guyzz im not a gld diggaa bt bella is. idc bou mny bt bella dos. i no it dosnt say it in de buk bt i tink das wa shed b lyk. i hop u guyzz lyk it.)

"Edward" I said.  
"Yes" Edward said.  
"Do you like Alice?" I said.  
"Yes, she is so hot" Edward said.  
I was so angry. Why does my husband like someone else? We are married.  
"We are married Edward. I thought you loved me." I said.  
"I know. I am sorry." Edward said.  
"It's ok" I said.  
"Cool" Edward said.  
"I think I have to apologise now. I slept with Jasper." I said.  
"It's ok. I kissed Alice one night. I had too much blood. I'm sorry." Edward said.  
I was so angry. I knew she would make a move when I was sad.  
"It's ok" I said.  
"Cool" Edward said.  
"Do you care that I am pregnant?" I said.  
"Is it mine?" Edward said.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Ok" Edward said.

I ran out crying. Edward didn't care. I was so upset. I still didn't have my ring on. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

A/N dis is a very impertnt chap guyzz. i hp u lykd it. Luvvv yaaazz  
-Dayna


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and I had tears on my face. I thought about the night before. I got so sad. It was so sad. I was upset. I got out of bed and brushed my brown hair. I love my hair. Somehow it keeps growing even though I am a vampire. Sometimes I wish I was human. I used to love getting a tan. Now I am pale. It is so sad.

I walked downstairs and Edward said hi. I was getting so fat now. I decided to eat because I was already fat. I had a deer for breakfast. It was yummy. While I ate I heard the giraffes calling each other. It was from the zoo down the road. I met Victoria while I was hunting. She had Charlie in her mouth.  
"Oh no, that's my dad" I said.

I ran away crying because I was so upset. I couldn't attack her because I have a baby in my stomach.

Edward invited me to a party at Laurent's house. I liked him. He seemed cool. I wore the same outfit again but I still looked nice. My stomach was huge now. I had to drink extra blood.

I walked in the door to the party and everyone stared at me. I knew I looked hot. I started walking down the stairs in slow motion. Jasper stood at the bottom. I really like him. He is so hot.

Edward was with Alice. I didn't mind because sometimes she was nice to me. Yesterday she gave me a flower and rubbed my fat stomach. It was nice. I liked the flower. It was nice. Alice helped me walk down the stairs because I was so fat. I was embarrassed. I smelt her perfume. She smelt like a cheap stripper. It was classy. When I walked down the bottom step, I tripped. I landed on my fat stomach. It was like a cushion. I felt ok. Jasper walked over.  
"Are you ok?" Jasper said.  
"Yes" I said.  
I felt sort of sick. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to be turned off.

I danced with Jasper all night long until 2am. My stomach started hurting and I went into labour.  
"Ouch" I said.

I went to the hospital and sat in the chair.  
"It will be a long night" I said.

A/N guyzz omb im sozz 4 d cliff hangr bt datzz wat al d ritrs do nw lol n i hv no tym nw sozz

-Dayna


	6. Chapter 6

A/N guyz so rud 2 me. wat did i evr do 2 u? OMBzz so mii reviewzz nw r ful of h8rs da jst wnt 2 b me. OMB jst cos ur jelous dnt tk it ou on me. i cn tk critissm bt nw ur jst rud.

nd if u r goin 2 critisiss leav ur nam n dnt b a cwrd.

OMB as JB (mii idol) sais "Haters will say what they want, but their hate will never stop you from chasing your dream"

luv uu Justinnnnnn

luv mii fanzz 2

-Dayna

We went to the hospital and I sat between Edward and Jasper. I was happy. Jacob started talking to me.  
"Does it hurt?" Jacob said.  
"No" I said.

I felt ok. I just wanted to have my baby. I carried it for nearly a week. I hate being pregnant. I felt fat. I still felt fat. I was sad.

The doctor called us.  
"What's wrong with this lovely lady?" he said.  
I knew he was talking to me because me and Alice were the only girls in the room. Alice had no make up on now so she was spotty again. My eyes hurt from looking at her.  
"I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a baby now" I said.

The doctor looked at me and told me to go into the baby place. It smelt. It wasn't nice. I would say it was a 9 smelly on a scale of 1-10. I suddenly had to poop. I went to the toilet. I pushed and all of a sudden the baby's head came out. I walked back out and started drinking a patient's blood. It tasted ok. I lay down on a bed and had my baby. I called it Gaby. It was a nice name. (A/N guyzz im sozz bt i namd it aftr my bff Gaby n red hr storis cos der cul n il do a comp in a nudr stori xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ). Alice asked me to call it after her but I was afraid it might curse the baby. If the baby gets acne I will be sad. All of a sudden Emmett and Rosalie showed up (A/N u guyzz tot i 4got bt i didnt n ya guyzz i lv u so i pt in 2 A/Ns lol ly). Rosalie was staring at the baby. I knew she wanted it. I might let her have it later if she was nice to me.

The baby looked like me and Jasper put together. It was nice. I got tired so I fell asleep.

A/N kkzz guyzz i no itz a reali short chaptr bt im sozz i didnt no wat 2 rit cos im so sad. i got h8 n I cnt belib da kristen wod chea on rob omb i tot dey wr cul 2gedr n den sh kisd de guy n den d pics wr onlyn n nw im so sad. omb i luvd dem n i no mi stori is jasper n bella bt i tot kristen n rob wr so cul n nw im so sad bt do u no wat wod cher me up? if u guyzz reviewd mi storis (dis 1 n mi udr stori The Flower). i wrkd so hrd on it n no1 lyk reviewd n i gt so sad. im a mes guyzz nw bt mi bff Gaby is helpn me. she tld me 2 rit dis n il fel gud. so guyzz pls hlp n review n folw n fav n stuf cos i reali am sad bt dis wil mak me bttr. n if ny1 els is sad nw cos rob n kristen r ovr den jst pm me n we cn tlk n stuf cos im so sad. bt dnt b rud

Tnx guyzz  
-Dayna


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and Edward was looking at me with a smile. I didn't feel pregnant this morning. I looked at my stomach. I was skinny. It was nice.

I walked over to the window. I saw Gaby. She had blond hair. She had mud brown eyes. It was nice. She also had Edward's lips. It was nice. She had no spots. I was so happy.

Edward followed me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"That's a nice baby" he said.

It was a nice baby. I looked around. All of a sudden Jasper appeared beside me. I jumped. My heart stopped for a minute. I suddenly remembered I didn't have a heart. I felt weird. It was nice. I tried to get my pulse. It wasn't there.  
"Oh no, I'm dead!" I shouted.  
I ran around screaming my head off. I was scared. It was not nice. Edward and Jasper suddenly started laughing at me. It was not nice.  
"Why are you laughing?" I said.  
"You are not dead, you are a vampire. You have no pulse. When you were changed you lost your pulse and your heart stopped beating forever. You still can live though. You must feed off blood. When we drink blood, our body uses it as energy to move. We also get to move really fast. To humans this is not real, but we are real. We have eyes that see and hands that feel. We are like humans except we have no breath or heartbeat. And we are hot. Humans are not." Jasper said.  
"But I was hot as a human" I said.  
"I know" Jasper said.

We leaned in and kissed. All of a sudden I remembered Edward. He was looking at Gaby. It was ok.

"Why does this baby have blond hair?" Edward said.  
"It might be Jasper's" I said.  
Edward looked at me.  
"Did you cheat on me?" He said.  
"Yes" I said. I must always be honest.  
"Ok" Edward said. He looked angry.

Edward POV  
I was angry. I wanted to hit something.

Bella POV  
Edward hit Jasper. This was bad.  
"Stop!" I said. They looked at me. "It is not good for Gaby to look at this. She will think it is ok to hurt others."  
"Sorry" Edward said.  
We all looked at each other for a minute.  
"Who's child is it?" Edward said.  
"Jasper's" I said.  
"Why does it have my lips?" Edward said.  
"I don't know" I said.  
Jasper looked at me.  
"Maybe Edward's and my sperm mixed when you became pregnant. When you had sex with Edward and then with me, the sperm stayed and lived for longer because we are vampires. It then mixed together and made you pregnant." Jasper said.  
"I'm not stupid. I knew that." I said.  
My baby had two fathers. What will happen now?

A/N OMB sozz 4 d clifhangr bt OMB itzz gud nw n ul luv d stori nw. Diz chap wsnt gud bt sozz. Dayna out.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Gaby sleep all night. Gaby is a full vampire. She has long voluminous curly blond hair. It is the same colour as the sun. She is pale with a hint of tan on her her wrists. Her eyes are a deep blue like the colour of washed out denim. She had a hint of evil in her eyes that she got from Jasper's dark period. Her eyelashes were blond and dark and framed her eyes. Her eyebrows were blond and plucked in perfect rainbows over her eyes. Her lips were as red as blood. Her nose was shaped like Edward. This reminded me of Edward. Today is the day, I thought aloud in my head. My inner goddess assured me I was doing the right thing.

I walked over to Edward slowly and seductively. I had put on my favourite pair of colourful ribbons in my hair. He loved these.

"Edward!" I shouted. He was not listening to me.  
"Are you deaf?" I said even louder. He looked at me. I suddenly saw Alice. I think they were kissing.  
"Alice, leave!" I said, shaking my fists about. I looked up at the roof and I saw a queen bee. Yummy, I thought. I jumped up and ate it. When I jumped back on the floor Alice was gone. The bee tasted nice.  
"What do you want?" Edward asked politely.  
"I think we need to break up. I think I am in love with someone else now." I said.  
"Is it Jacob? I know he looks hot but he gets mad very easily"  
"Well, it's not him. I don't want to be with someone right now because you only live once and I need a new husband now."  
"Ok, I don't care. We can be friends now."  
"Ok." I said. We will be friends even if he did break my heart over and over. I still love him.  
"I love you" I said.  
"I love Alice" he said. "I also love Justin Bieber"  
(A/N OMBZZ I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER)  
"I guess we're over then" I said loudly.  
"Yes" he said "I think so too"  
"We will arrange dates where we will have custody over Gaby" I said "But if you go psycho on her I will kill you"  
Alice arrived then before Edward had a chance to speak. I looked over my shoulder and saw a waterfall. It reminded me of Jacob and the days I spent with him when Edward ran away from me. I looked back at Alice. Her face had gotten more spots but she had attempted to cover them up with some kind of make up. The make up emphasised her pores but gave her an all over flawless look. Alice and Edward began kissing. I knew it was time to go then.

I walked away longingly from the scene that had unfolded behind me. It was a beautiful sunny day and I loved the feel of the sun on my neck. I hoped we would have more days like this in Forks. So Edward and I had finally broke up. I felt slight happiness at this fact but mostly heart break. I don't think you can ever get over your first love.

I love Edward. What will I do?


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning and decided I didn't care how much I loved Edward, Jasper was my one and only. He is perfect for me. I know my baby has two fathers but I feel we can work this out because of our strong personal connection. Me and Jasper have known each other the longest. When I had a drug problem before I arrived in Forks, he was there to take my hand and guide me. He showed me the alternative to drugs and was my main reason for coming to Forks (_A/N I no it sed she came cas of her dad bt I needed 2 chang it soz_). It had turned out that he had previously been struggling with drugs and helped me through it with his experience. I was glad he was there because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to cope. I hope he can still remember this because I think we may be in our difficult patch right now.

"Jasper!" I shouted down the halls at him.  
He turned around and when he saw it was me, started to walk away faster. I used my vampire speed to catch up with him and I knocked him down to the floor. I straddled his waist to stop him from running away. He looked shocked and surprised but I ignored it and started talking to him.

"Jasper are you annoyed at me?" I whispered in his ear.  
"Yes"  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"Because you never told me about the sperm mixing. I never knew I had a child" Jasper said crying.

I felt bad for him because Gaby liked Jasper more than Edward so she will be happy he is her dad too. I was worried about explaining this to her when she will be older but I think it will be easier with Jasper by my side. I need to get him as my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I would've told you but I was so shocked myself. Will you forgive me?"

Jasper looked up at me. He seemed to be contemplating his decision. His eyes looked so nice in the morning light. They had yellow flecks in the middle of the gold, which was beautiful. I liked looking in his eyes. He returned my gaze and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours but it was only 20 minutes. I kept looking lovingly at him and we leaned down and kissed. It was so sweet and full of held back passion. I really liked him. I hope we go out one day. We broke away from the kiss and I sat up.

"Do you forgive me now?" I asked.  
"Yes" he replied.

We stood up and kissed the day away.

_A/N soz abou takin sooooooo lng bt I wuz buzy OMBBZZZ tnx GUYZZ itz guna get reaaal excitin nw kk tanks 4 al de reviewz ily al_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N happy nw year!**

"Bella, wake up sweetie!" I woke up to hear my favourite voice in the entire world, Jasper's. I smelt the daisies outside the door and I heard the lawnmower my dad was using to cut the grass. When I looked at Jasper, his eyes were filled with love. I could see now we had fallen in love deeply and I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried. I looked out the window and I saw Alice playing with Gaby and Edward. It was so calm and peaceful. The sky was pink with the turquoise morning sky pushing through and the clouds looked like little bubbles of Yerbanian soup (**A/N check out Gabyzz stori**) floating into space. It was so magical.

I put on Jasper's shirt and walked downstairs holding his hand. His pale abs glowed in the morning sunlight. He asked me if I was hungry and I agreed to go out hunting with him. I was hoping there would be some stag to feed on. They tasted yummiest.

Alice walked in the door. She wore a long purple dress (**Jbz fav colour**) and she wore minimal makeup.

"There's a party on tonight in the Salvatore house" she said. "Stefan invited us if you want to go. I think it will be fun."

I looked at Jasper excitedly. It seemed like the perfect place to hang around together and still have fun. Jasper looked down at me and I knew he was thinking the same as I was. We agreed to this and ran out the door to feed. The early morning bird chirped to each other and I stopped to admire their beauty. We had to stay away from the birds as they didn't like us. I wished I could go closer to them but I knew I couldn't. Gaby didn't want to go with us because she had already fed last night with Alice and Edward. We caught a huge stag hiding in the trees and we drank it dry.

We returned to the house to play with Gaby and we spent hours playing with her and Edward and Alice. I think I may be able to patch things up between them in time but for now we will remain good aquantances.

*****Hours Later*******

The party was crazy as I thought it would be. Leaving Damon and Stefan in charge of a house left room for one thing, parties. The alcohol was on tables in every room and refreshments (blood) were served privately in the basement. I jumped up and down, dancing with Jasper. I felt my body move to the beat of the music and I lost myself. It felt like I had drank too much blood but I knew it was my adrenaline. It took over me completely on the dancefloor. Jasper eventually dragged me away from the dancing and over to the table where I found Alice and Edward. They were filling up shot glasses and invited us to join them. Jasper hesitantly agreed with my persuasion but we ended up winning ten rounds to Alice and Edward's nine. The room began to spin as I drank my eighth shot and by the time of my tenth, I had nearly blacked out completely. Jasper, Edward and Alice took me to a free bedroom where I lay down on the bed before everything went black and my memory blanked.

The following morning I woke up with a crippling headache naked in bed. Alice was sleeping beside me with a purple eye and I vaguely remembered accidentally punching her while things were getting steamy. I silently reminded myself to apologize to her later. I didn't punch her for being mean, I must've been reaching for something and I hit her face beforehand. I giggled at the thought. I hope she'll forgive me. Edward looked peaceful as he slept as did Jasper although they were uncomfortably close together.

Did we gang bang? I asked myself internally.

I tried remembering the foggy moments when I punched Alice and I vaguely remember Edward suggesting we do. I shook my head in frustration. Will Jasper have feelings for Alice again? I was so worried incase he left me. I didn't think I would be able to handle that. It would break my heart completely. I didn't want to dwell too much on that thought because I might curse myself and then it would actually happen. Jasper suddenly began to stir and my focus returned to him. His hair was all ruffled up like someone ran their hands through it a few times. I was guessing that was me, but I couldn't be sure. His eyes had gotten dark circles under them again but he had plenty of blood feeding yesterday and at the party.

Maybe he's sick? I thought to myself.

He climbed out of bed and smiled when he saw I was up. I smiled back but his smile was washed off his face when a nauseated look replaced it. He rushed to the bathroom and I heard him throw up. I ran in after him and saw blood all over the room. Damon was sure going to kill us later on. Jasper looked up at me with a horrified look and ran over to the mirror. His abs seemed to have grown overnight but I presumed it was from the late night snacking. That theory went as soon as he doubled over in pain clutching his stomach. He looked back over at me and the horrified look replaced his look of pain.

"Bella" he said, barely audible. "Bella, I think I'm pregnant"

**A/N ok I tryed real hard nw so plz giv me any feedbak caz I wan2 c wat I can improv**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at Jasper with a mix of shock and angst plastered on my face.

"What?" I said shaking my head "How could this happen? You have a penis. This is not possible"

"I don't know" Jasper replied "Maybe the vampire genes caused my reproductive system to get a little mixed up resulting in my having both male and female genitals"

I looked at him in horror. This was beyond crazy. I was wondering how I could break it to the others when Alice began to stir. She rubbed the sleep out of both her eyes and then wiped the drool off her face. She had a pretty morning face as the spots had not been rubbed red and just were slight pink circles contrasting with her vanilla skin. Her brown hair fell down in loose ringlets and mainly covered her face. She sat up and, ignoring us, went to wash her face. I decided I would apologise for the mishap yesterday later. The bruise was clearing rapidly and if you looked at her in the right angle with just the perfect amount of light, it could pass off as a bad makeup job. I hoped that's all that she thought it was. I heard a scream and when I looked over to the bathroom door I saw she'd slipped and fallen face first into the bathtub. I ran over to help her.

**Jasper's POV**

I stood up slowly and walked towards the mirror. My stomach was beginning to become round like Bella's had and I began to worry. How was I going to give birth to this child?

I stumbled out of the room and into Bella's room. I started crying because my life is over.

No one will love me.

No one will want me.

I just want to feel beautiful.

I cried in my hands for about twenty minutes and reached out to try and find something to wipe my eyes with. Bella's lingerie was beside me and I thought it would make me feel and look beautiful.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. The red satin material contrasted perfectly with my pale skin and fell softly around me. I looked perfect.

I decided to try on Bella's curly wig and I did my make up to feel extra beautiful.

I stood up after an hour of prepping and I looked at myself. The brunette ringlets framed my face perfectly and the make up highlighted all my good features. The satin clung to my body as if it was made for me. I think it was. I don't remember Bella ever looking as good as I do right now in this outfit.

I pranced and jumped about the room and I didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway watching me. I continued jumping singing "Baby" until the figure cleared their throat audibly.

"Nice dancing you got there" Edward said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Thanks" I replied. I knew I was good because I had taken ballet lessons as a young child. I remembered my steps perfectly.

Edward began to dance with me. I played "One Time" on the stereo and we started dancing, innocently at first, until it got to the chorus when our dancing session turned into a grinding one. I looked at him with a lust in my face and I saw he had the same expression in his.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

I leaned up on my tippy toes and I kissed him. It soon turned into a battle of tonsil tennis and I won.

"Let's take this to the bed" Edward said grabbing his pink fluffy handcuffs. I was excited.

*One hour later*

I fell off Edward panting. My mascara was running down my face but the wig had managed to stay intact although it was now on the floor along with the rest of my "outfit". I then remembered what I had planned to tell Edward. This could make or break our relationship.

"Edward, I'm pregnant" I said.

"Oh no" Edward said "Maybe you should get an abortion"

I looked into his pitiful eyes and I silently agreed with him.

*Three Days Later*

I had just gone to the doctors and luckily they were able to schedule me in. I was now no longer pregnant and I felt happy. Edward held my left hand and Bella my right as we walked out of the clinic. The baby was now the least of my worries. I think I may be bisexual. I hope if I come out I won't get judged. I'm not sure at the moment who I want more: Edward has a rogue exterior and entices me but Bella is pretty and makes me feel like the big strong man I am. Alice was, however, completely out of the picture. I definitely had no more feelings for her any more. Or did I?

**A/N So tel me guyzz hus ur otp**

**Bella n Edward - Bedward**

**Bella n Jasper - Jella/Basper**

**Bella n Alice - Balice**

**Alice n Jasper - Jalice**

**Alice n Edward - Edalice (i dun no)**

**Jasper n Edward - Jedward**


End file.
